


[ND]临时要务

by Partvalga



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: 他颤抖地搂住但丁的腰，努力不让自己咬到舌尖，“我觉得裙子得熨平更好。”他说。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	[ND]临时要务

**Author's Note:**

> 有VD暗示，大概就是精神小伙以为自己要被踢出局结果完全想错了的别扭故事，中途临时改了情节有非常明显的撕裂感，希望阅读愉快！

工装裤总是附带着一堆口袋，大大小小的，固执地在牛仔布或者灯芯绒上定居。男人们在里头塞满各种小玩意，自信于它们会在一些意料之外的场合里派上用场，却又容易粗心地忘记里头还有东西就扔进洗衣机里，让滚筒带着它们叮叮当当地走完充斥着泡沫的颠簸旅程。

尽管姬莉叶三令五申尼禄把衣服丢进洗衣篮之前要先检查一遍口袋里还有没有东西，手里还摊着螺丝、金属箔片这些沾着湿气的零件，尼禄也会用还沾着机油锈迹的手去摸鼻子遮掩被姐姐数落的尴尬点头应好，但总是有些东西，没那么重要，被随手塞进口袋里，接着就被忘记了，直到下一次再穿上才有机会被发现。

天气太热了，而他喝剩下一半的瓶装水落在了房车上，被妮可一踩油门潇洒地带走。“你知道吗，”妮可大笑着说，“你活像个第一次到女朋友家里要被她爸爸刁难的小男朋友。”她被自己的想象逗乐了，手里夹着的香烟也随之抖落下一节烟灰掉落在车窗底下的水泥地上。“滚你的。”尼禄没好气地关上车门，朝她比了个中指，让搭档赶紧滚蛋，被妮可一拍屁股报复尝了一嘴汽车尾气。

尼禄有些气恼，他带着钱，但不知怎么回事周围的店全关着，像是天气太热了打扰到他们做生意的兴致了。他本来指望着能到商店里吹吹冷风，再不济也能是壁挂风扇吱嘎作响左右摆头，接着坐在公共座椅上扭开瓶盖喝掉半瓶被冻透的饮料，让咕咚冒泡混着色素和香精的碳酸把那股说不明的焦躁压下去。

但丁，都怪但丁。他从口袋里摸出被体温捂得发烫的硬币，还好不知道什么时候他往口袋里放了这枚硬币，接着塞进街角的自动贩售机里。他觉得自己像一只嘴里咬着牵引绳的狗狗，不管跑得多远，只要但丁一声唿哨就会兴高采烈地回头汪呜汪呜叫，四条腿迈得飞快好让他不要等太久。听装可乐不负期望地卡在了出货口，尼禄忍不住骂了一句，他想起早上那通电话，电话线那端的但丁语气还是一如既往的漫不经心，好像尼禄依旧是几年前那个一点就炸容易看穿的男孩，不需要花费太多心力就能应付；又恰到好处地透露出一点急切，还甜蜜地说着“我需要你，尼禄”。他嘲笑着老家伙难道你已经到了要让年轻人赡养的年龄吗，结果电话挂断之后仍然急匆匆背上绯红女皇，催促妮可赶紧调整完湛蓝玫瑰，好开车送他。

夏天、闷热、贴着肌肤纹理流下的汗水让一切都缓慢下来，连怒火都来得姗姗来迟。尼禄，他怒气冲冲得踹了一脚贩售机，砰地易拉罐终于掉了出来，他不叫他孩子了，而是直接叫他的名字，好像他们多亲昵似的。拉环被轻轻扯开，气泡争先恐后地在空气里破裂，他喝了几口，觉得太甜，姬莉叶换着花样泡制的果茶让他变得娇气接受不了流水线生产出来的甜蜜，但他想起那些融化在但丁舌尖上的圣代，那种感觉是截然不同的。

尼禄，尼禄。他回想但丁的声调，手掌用力把易拉罐按扁扔进垃圾桶里，转弯走进通往事务所的巷子里。要是但丁还叫他孩子，用逗弄宠物的语气跟他调笑，他还能假装一切照旧，释然地吞咽掉不合时宜的酸意，紧绷起身体努力跟他和维吉尔拼凑起破裂的合家欢假象。可是，他皱起眉头，敲响事务所的大门，得到但丁懒散的回应后开门进去，那通电话就像是某种不言自明的意象，只要他努力睁大眼睛就能看清扭曲水面底下的真意。

“噢，你能来真是太好了。”但丁坐在办公桌后，他忙着拆包裹，抽空抬头对尼禄打招呼。“我还想着你会闹脾气过个几天才来呢。”他兴致不错，还轻声哼着小调，软绵绵地，好像只刚捞出水的玩偶，轻轻挤压就能噗呲冒出水。

事实上，尼禄知道那是什么滋味，在某些时候，混杂着恶魔成分的血脉咆哮作乱让他们都昏头涨脑，他会剖开他的叔叔，散发腥甜气息的汁液也就洒满他的双手。但自从维吉尔回来之后他们就不再有这样亲密的接触了，久别重逢的兄弟需要时间联络感情，儿子，侄子，或是其他，无论哪种身份他都没有插足的余地。我又不是小孩子了。他咕哝着，放下绯红女皇，陷在沙发里。

枕榻让男孩一夜成人，他再愚钝也能察觉到除他之外的人抢在他之前留下了无法磨灭的痕迹，那些亲吻、抚摸，上下翻腾时的眼神和喘息，紧绷着又卸力的大腿，在但丁的皮肉之下都夹藏着来自遥远过去的示威。每每察觉到这积存许久无从消散的烙印，尼禄就格外嫉妒，时光让他占得优势又失去先机，本性催促他理性又劝说他，最终他只是在第二天洗干净枕单，聪明地学会不去发问。

就像现在，他不会问但丁为什么叫他来，维吉尔又去了哪里之类的无聊问题，相反他会耸肩作出游刃有余的姿态，说好吧，咱们接下来该做什么。

“最近我有个委托。”但丁把包裹盒子丢在一旁，甩开被包装在塑封袋里而变得皱缩的内容物，尼禄才意识到那是一条高开叉的连身长裙，夹着银丝在午后的阳光里一闪一闪，本应该紧绷在一块的胸部被不怀好意地开了一个足够露出大半胸脯的口隙。“爽快地现金支付了两倍的定金，报酬也丰厚得足够让我忽略掉它的无趣。”他把那条裙子贴在身上比划，尼禄突然之间明白了所谓的委托是什么，脸涨红一片。

“给我拒绝掉！”年轻人暴怒着站起身，拳头砸在桌子上，房间似乎也随之震动，而但丁依旧从容不迫，颔首示意他继续。他几乎是口不择言了：“维吉尔怎么会允许你干这种事情！”他昏头了，肯定地，居然在这种情况下把维吉尔当作能吓退青春期蠢蠢欲动的女孩的大家长来恐吓但丁。尼禄反应过来，潜藏的懊恨又开始鼓噪，他痛恨自己缺乏耐心和定力，又气愤但丁无所谓的态度，情绪交错膨胀成冲动，他推翻但丁骑在他身上，额头几乎要相贴在一起，鼻翼间是灰尘和香波的味道。

但丁顺势摸上他毛躁的脑袋，嘴里嘘嘘着安抚他。“别那么激动，小伙子。”但丁笑了一下，手指抚过他的嘴唇，“生活需要金钱来运转，而我又多了一个哥哥，他苛刻地要求每天都有热水让他洗澡，床头柜的罩灯随时都能亮起让他看书。”

“我有钱，你根本不用去做那该死的委托。”尼禄盯着他，也许有些用力了，眼角发红得像是要裂开。就算分别如此之久，维吉尔还是能如此迅速又悄无声息地融入进但丁的生活，颐指气使又毫无愧疚，如同他本来就理应有如此待遇。尼禄本想像个男人一样允诺自己的情人有着另外的生活重心，可他太冲动了，纯粹的灵魂与粗野的爱让他无法忍耐抑制，想要把最好的都献给伴侣，也想让伴侣的一切都指向自己，即便对象是敬重又畏惧的父亲也无法让他退缩。“这些都是小事情，我再多接些单子就好，除了恶魔之外的我也可以去做。”

好吧。但丁轻柔地叹息，他的男孩就是这样，直率热诚，总在他毫无防备的时候用炽热滚烫的话语烫伤他。“那姬莉叶和孩子们呢？”他捧起尼禄的下巴，手指掠过粉刺和痘痕，视线对上一双紧张的眼睛。“我知道……你想照顾我，照顾我们，你是我们的家人，我们的男孩。但你也归属于另外一个家庭，那里有你的姐姐、朋友还有把你当做榜样看待的孩子。俩个老男人可以相互照顾好，只要你偶尔来看望一下。”

尼禄沉默了一会，搓揉着但丁的指尖，像是在上面斟酌接下来的话语般慢慢亲吻着，他有点泄气了，但丁说着需要他，实际上却是把他越推越远，划清界限，轻松快意地把过去那些充满光亮的时刻忘记。“我不确定是不是也要把维吉尔也算进去，”他最终苦涩地开口，“不过，好吧，我猜这就是家人。”

他本以为事情就这样结束了，站起来拍拍身子，佯装事情回到正轨，善良的侄子跑个大老远帮叔叔打扫了事务所，虽然跟父亲的关系仍旧尴尬还是询问了他的近况、快晚餐的时候他会帮忙准备好晚餐，自己倒是挠挠头说算了，打个电话，告别之后在房车里发闷还要被同伴嘲弄地安慰。

可是但丁翻身把他压在身底下，脸上是促狭的微笑，预想的走向彻底自我宣布错误。“年轻的小伙子总爱乱想，哎呀，曾经我也这样，被有的没的想象折磨得不行。”他开始以一种暧昧的力度用软乎乎的屁股磨蹭起尼禄的裤裆——等一下，尼禄回过味来了，他涨红了脸，气愤又羞赧，紧紧地抓住但丁的双手，“你在耍我，老家伙。”

“你要学会耐心，听完没有说尽的话。”年长的半魔懒洋洋地压低腰身，“我可没说我要接下这个委托对吧，嗯？我只是说有这么一个委托而已。”他咬住尼禄的鼻尖，齿列轻缓地研磨那块皮肤，直到它发红肿胀。“不过能听到你的真情告白可是意外之喜，你可以再大胆点直白些，当着你的老爹把刚才的话再说一遍。”

但是，现在嘛。但丁哈出一口温热的气息，尼禄有些晕头转向了，他不确定是但丁的吐息里有什么恶魔特有的迷惑魔法或者他确实被撩拨得情不自禁，他只是晕乎乎地跟着指引把但丁的衬衣脱下来，手掌触上细腻紧致的脂肉。让我们重新开始话题，说回帮忙这件事。

你觉得那件裙子怎么样？帮我穿上好吗？

尼禄这下彻底明白了，操，操，他快被羞愧窒息了，他怎么就自顾自地说出刚刚那一番话，尽管但丁看上去很受用还难得主动地邀请他做些成人的快活乐子（也许从一开始就是这个打算），他还是想回到几分钟前把自己锤死。所以没有那些弯弯绕绕，他一半在生气一半又窃喜但丁跟他的更加亲密。维吉尔总归是做不到这些的，跟他的弟弟剖心置腹说什么会照顾好他，儿子最终在出其不意的地方战胜父辈。

维吉尔跟但丁的过往他无可插足，现在和未来才是他该努力的着眼点，他不会再囿于道德而退缩。如果维吉尔要皱着眉指责他跟叔叔乱搞，那就去他妈的，他爱但丁，这谁都管不着。于是他颤抖地搂住但丁的腰，努力不让自己咬到舌尖，“我觉得裙子得熨平更好。”他说。


End file.
